Edge Geraldine
|-|Final Fantasy IV= |-|The After Years= Summary Edge Geraldine is the prince, and later king, of Eblan. Despite his prowess in his homeland's style of combat, Edge is brash, outspoken, arrogant, and a shameless flirt. However, everything changed when his parents were kidnapped by the Archfiend Rubicante, causing Edge to join the heroes on a quest for revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Edge Geraldine Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 26 | 43 Classification: Prince of Eblan, Ninja | King of Eblan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Duplication, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can bind targets to restrain their movements, Can nullify almost any form of elemental magic with his Cloak of Flame, Can throw virtually anything remotely classified as a bladed weapon as a lethal projectile Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to the Giant of Babil), likely Small Planet level (Fought and defeated Zeromus, who is superior to the Lunarians who moved the Red Moon out of orbit) | Large Planet level (Defeated The Creator, who could move the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds, defeated base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Cecil, who reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Small Planet level (Has tanked attacks from Zeromus, who is the manifested hatred of Zemus, far surpassing other Lunarians like Golbez and Fusoya) | Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from The Creator and Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high. He can fight through entire gauntlets of monsters without tiring and regularly takes hits for his allies, even against the likes of powerful beings like Zeromus. He has also faced the God of Eidolons, Bahamut, as well as an even more powerful version of Zeromus named Zeromus EG. Range: Extended Melee Range with his sword, At least several meters with projectiles and ninjutsu Standard Equipment: *'Mutsunokami:' An illusionary katana that boost his strength and magical ability while in use. *'Sasuke's Katana:' A katana once used by a legendary ninja, it boosts his stamina and agility while in use. *'Fuma Shuriken:' Large throwing stars and Edge's primary ranged weapons, they slice through most targets with ease and he can easily throw them with pinpoint accuracy. *'Cloak of Flame:' A cloak taken from Archfiend Rubicante, it has the ability to nullify almost any form of elemental magic (with the only exception being ice) and redirects the magical energy to Edge in order to heal him. Intelligence: Edge is initially brash and arrogant with utter and complete confidence in his abilities. While his claims aren't entirely unfounded, being a prodigy in Eblan's ninja arts, he becomes more serious after learning and avenging his parents' fate. He becomes far more mature by the time of the After Years, reigning as the beloved King of Eblan and commanding his own personal squadron of elite ninja known as the Eblan Four. In combat he specializes in high-speed hit and run attacks, brutally striking an opponent before darting into the shadows and exploiting every weakness he can, killing opponents while they're left helpless by his Shadowbind technique and using his myriad of techniques to use the elements against them. Weaknesses: Edge is brash, outspoken, short-tempered, and prone to impulsive actions, all of which are exacerbated by his arrogance, but this has diminished by the end of the story, His Ninjutsu is not particularly powerful and is thus only used to exploit the opponent's weaknesses, Has a limited supply of mana to use his Ninjutsu | Has a limited supply of mana to use his Ninjutsu Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Steal/Plunder:' Edge is trained in the arts of thievery, allowing him to steal valuable items of his target with a moment's opportunity to gain an advantage, roughing up the victim in the process should his opening be large enough. *'Throw:' Edge is able to throw virtually any object that remotely resembles a bladed weapon like a throwing dart with pinpoint accuracy, dealing heavy damage. Ninjutsu *'Flame:' Edge quickly sends out flame in all directions to deal Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. **'Blast:' Edge uses a more powerful version of Flame to deal additional Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. *'Flood:' Edge summons a torrent of water to engulf his enemies, dealing Water-elemental damage. *'Blitz:' Edge calls down numerous thunderbolts to strike his enemies, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. *'Tremor:' Edge generates a pulse that causes the earth to erupt where his opponent is standing, dealing Earth-elemental damage. *'Gale:' Edge compresses the wind into slicing blades that he sends at his opponent, dealing Wind-elemental damage. *'Frost:' Edge generates an enormous block of ice to drop on his opponent, dealing Ice-elemental damage. *'Shadowbind:' Edge pins his foe's shadow to the ground, rendering them incapable of movement. *'Mirage:' Edge generates clones and afterimages of himself to confuse the enemy, with the duplicates fading after taking two physical strikes for him. *'Healing Pill:' Edge consumes one of his emergency medical pills to heal minor injuries. *'Smoke:' Edge tosses a smoke bomb to cover his escape, allowing him to retreat and find a safe location to think or strike from another angle. * Throw: Edge is able to throw nearly any object with an edge as a weapon, having nearly pinpoint accuracy and lethality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ninjas Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Thieves Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5